The Past Loves the Future
by momiji-k
Summary: MiraiFuture Trunks plans on saying goodbye to his friends from the past for good. His plans take an unexpected detour when he finds a girl in the woods who is attacked by a monster. Will the choices that Trunks makes affect the past and future?
1. The Chase

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's characters. This is written without permission and is only intended as the entertainment of bored fans.

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! Welcome to my first Dragon Ball Z fic. It's also my first fan fic ever written or posted. This is kind of short and there aren't any DBZ characters in the first chapter. But there will be soon.

**Update 2-20-06:** It's been a few year's since I wrote this and my skills have improved a little. I have fixed the first chapter and plan to do the others, as I get inspired. Check this first page for any updates.

**The Chase**

The look of fear in her eyes was overwhelming. She feared for her life, and rightfully so. She felt as though she could not go on like this much longer. Her legs grew tried and her breath was ragged. It felt as though the very earth could swallow her up. If only it would, for that would be a much kinder fate than that which she could now imagine for herself. Still, she pushed on and continued to run for her life.

She had been preparing dinner when she heard a strange noise from outside the house. She went to the door of her small country home and saw nothing out of the ordinary. All seemed peaceful in the garden, and nothing seemed awry in the edge of the woods. She was miles from anyone and close to nowhere. She didn't really like being so far away from everything. But it had been her parent's home and it was all she had.

Someday she hoped to move to the city, she loved it there. It held so much interest for her with all the things to see and do. Not having to worry about long trips to the store. Sure, she would miss the country. She also loved the trees and the clean air. She loved all of nature. But she was young, and alone. She wanted all the great things that modern life had to offer. Mostly, she wanted someone to share it with. But whom could she meet way out here? Just some deer, and a shy family of rabbits.

She turned to close the door when she felt an eerie presence. Upon turning back around she saw a most hideous creature, and it was coming right to her door. It was a man, no a monster. He had a dark bluish tinge and what seemed to be horns protruded from his temples. Black grungy hair hung down to his neck and he was dressed in black pants with no shirt. Exposing a muscular structure. His features were very beastial. There were strange people on earth, but something like him she had never seen. He was massive, he looked like he could break even the strongest man in half. What was this monster doing in her yard!

With that the young girl tried to slam the door shut. It was to no avail, the creature blocked her attempt and shoved the door open. She was sent several feet back from the force of the door against her. Landing right on her butt. Making her way to her feet she screamed "Who are you? What do you want!"

The only response she received was a harsh growl as she tried to run for the bedroom. The monster sent an energy blast at her but he missed, reducing a large section of wall to rubble.

"Oh my god, what are you! What do you want?" Her voice shook with fear as she yelled out to the monster. She just couldn't understand what was happening. '_This must be some kind of dream I am having_.' That was all she could think. '_This can't be real_.'

Hiding in the bedroom was not the best choice, or so she figured out. '_Now where am I going to run? There is no way out of here._'

The door came crashing in and he blasted everything he could see. She hid against the wall and as he entered the room, she dashed behind him and out the door. Quickly turning he tried to blast her, but he missed again.

'_Lucky for me he's a bad shot! I have to run, but to where?_' She didn't know what to do, so she ran for her life.

Now he was gaining ground. She had a good head start on him. For some reason he seemed to stand there kind of dazed as she headed out of the house and into the woods. He quickly caught on though. His prey was getting away, so he gave chase. He was catching up now.

'_He's gaining on me, there is nothing I can do! Kame, help me! I don't understand_!' The trees had thinned out and there was a large clearing ahead. '_Great! Now there is less of a place to hide. What else could…_'

But, before she could finish her own though she felt her foot snag. She could feel herself falling, it would all be over soon. Her foot had caught a tree root, and she was now at the mercy of her predator. Her scream pierced the air as he lunged at her, bearing claws and fangs. His roar filled her ears as tears invaded her eyes. There was nothing she could do, her life was at it's end.

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review.


	2. Storybook Meeting

Disclaimer: As I have said before, I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I just write for fun.  
  
Hello again! Welcome back to my story. I want to thank Brucie Lee for her awesome and encouraging review of my story. Thank you so much! Make sure to check out her story "Proposal to Bulma" (was "Proposal of Grendel"). Also her story, "A Twist of Fate" is one of my favorites too. Now on with the fic!  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Storybook Meeting  
  
She turned her head, she just couldn't look at the bearer of her death. He knocked her to the ground and tore at her shirt with his razor claws. Blood oozed from the gashes on her right shoulder and arm. It wasn't as bad as it could have been, but it was bad enough. It hurt, that was all that mattered at the moment. The force knocked her to the ground, she was helpless against him. She screamed, wrestling with the beast with all her life. Claws, flying at her. Her shirt now in shambles as he continued his playful assault.  
  
Then he had decided, enough with the horseplay. He bared his fangs and lunged for the kill. She winced back, raising her right arm to protect herself. Her scream was earth shattering. Sheer terror and agony spoke out in rhyme. Just as he was upon her, everything took a drastic change. Her attacker was cut down in an instant. An angel had descended from the heavens and met him with full force. The silver blade came crashing down on him, gracefully slicing him right in half! The scream of the girl was caught up in her gasp of disbelief. The monster slid to the ground with a sickening thud. With the flick of his wrist the young purple haired man removed the blood from his sword and then swiftly returned it to the sheath that rested on his back. With that he turned to the girl.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked in a concerned voice. "I am so glad that I was in the area, it looks like I wasn't a moment too soon either!"  
  
She just stared at him, feeling herself fight off a faint spell. "I.I..Thank....you." As she tried to stand from her position, she staggered and fell forward. The young man reached out to catch her, his strong arms holding her safely against him. It was like he really was an angel, sent to protect her. To rescue her, from her own personal nightmare. It all had to be a dream. Soon she would wake up, the awful ordeal behind her. But then, her angel would be gone as well. Maybe this wasn't such a nightmare after all.  
  
Her head was swimming with all kinds of random thoughts about the monster, death, and the safe feeling of her "angel". "Miss, are you ok?" His voice broke through the haze in her mind.  
  
"Yes,.. I am now." She managed to squeeze out. "Thanks to you." She smiled at him weakly, there was just no strength left to her. Her breathing was labored and she fought to keep her eyes open. The young man quickly remembered the tiny little miracle he had in his pocket. He crouched to the ground, still holding her against him. Holding her in one arm he used his free hand to reach in that pocket to pull out a small bean. A senzu bean to be exact.  
  
"Here." He said. "Take this, you will feel better. It will restore your strength".  
  
~Hey, why not?~ She thought. ~If my day can be this crazy, then maybe a bean really can restore my strength.~  
  
She took the bean in her mouth and ate it. The taste wasn't a very pleasant one, but it wasn't revolting either, just odd. But as soon as she swallowed it, she felt like she could leap over mountains! "Wow! I feel really good!" She piped up in an almost chipper state. She raised herself out of his protective arms and stood. He smiled at her, glad to see that she would be all right. Now that he had a chance to really look at her for a moment, he noted that she was quite attractive. She was of average height and fairly slender build. Nothing flashy, she was simple, yet he found her so attractive. She had long brown hair, which flowed freely (if not a little messy at the moment). Her eyes were the most lovely he had ever seen. They were a brown color that could only be described as "mystic". She wore jeans and what remained of a light purple crop shirt with puffy shoulders (now one shouldered, thanks to that blue freak). Her shirt was so tore up it was actually pretty revealing. Her bare skin shown in several places as well as much of her bra. Bloodstains were all over, but the bleeding and wounds were gone thanks to the senzu bean.  
  
With the recognition of her shirt's condition Trunks gained a slight blush and looked to the ground. "I'm sorry" He stammered. "I didn't mean to gawk at you" He returned his gaze to her and moved a little closer as he started to remove his jacket. "Here." He placed his jacket on her shoulders. "Put this on."  
  
She smiled at him warmly. "Thank you." "Here I am, again thanking you for your kindness. And I don't even know your name." She replied to his kind gesture, as she slipped her arms into his coat.  
  
"My name is Trunks. And what is your name?" He answered.  
  
"My name is Sakura." The girl replied.  
  
"That is a very lovely name, it fits you." As he realized what he had just said, Trunks cheeks turned a light shade of red.  
  
"Why thank you." The girl managed to say as she herself started to blush.  
  
"So, tell me what happened here. What are you doing out here by yourself with a monster like that running lose?" Trunks inquired.  
  
"I was home cooking dinner when I heard a noise outside. I didn't see anything around at all. When I turned to close the door it appeared and attacked me. I ran for my life, but there was just no escape. It is all so crazy, I don't know why it all happened. I just know that I thank Kami that you showed up when you did." She stated, almost out of breath. "Where did you come from anyway? I thought that you were an angel sent from the heavens to rescue me." With that Trunks turned a little deeper shade of red and looked down to the ground. "But I guess that isn't the case since you are still here with me. If you were an angel I am sure you would have disappeared by now. So I guess I am glad you are not." She stated to him with a pleased look on her face.  
  
"I was headed to a friend's house when I heard your screams. I managed to spot you from the air as I was flying over and I knew it was my cue when I saw that monster coming down on you. I am so glad that I made it in time" Trunks replied.  
  
" You can fly?!" Sakura spoke in disbelief. Though it seemed pretty likely after the monster, his saving her life, and the "magic" bean. "I must be living a fairytale" Sakura muttered to herself. But then again, this whole thing was like a storybook meeting. A handsome young man comes to save the girl in distress.  
  
"What was that?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Sakura blurted out.  
  
"So, where do you live?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Just a ways through the woods in that direction." Sakura spoke as she pointed toward the direction of her home.  
  
"Great!" Said Trunks as he scooped a surprised Sakura up in his arms. "Show me the way!" He smiled at her as he raised them into the air and flew in that direction.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
To be continued.  
  
Authors notes: I have tried to be as true to the story as I possibly can. There will be some differences though. I do know that Trunks no longer has the sword, but to me that just seems to be a shame. Trunks just looks so cool with his sword (not that he doesn't without it), and swords are just a lot of fun to play with too. ^_^  
  
That's it for now. Thanks for reading! Please review, I want to hear what everyone thinks. 


	3. Sakura's Angel

Hello once more! I want to thank Brucie Lee, Evil Sly Queen, and Sailor Bree for their reviews. I hope everyone will continue to read the story and give me reviews. I would love to know what people think and what they would like to see.  
  
Disclaimer: Just like all the other fan fic writers, I don't own Dragon Ball Z. This story is just for fun.  
  
Chapter Three: Sakura's Angel  
  
Trunks was on his way to the Son house for a visit. It was the good distance from Capsule Corp to the Son's that made him glad he could fly. He would be leaving soon, going back to where he belonged. The future. He wanted to make good use of his time left and visit the friends he never had the chance to meet in his own time. It saddened him when he realized that by changing the past he could not change the future, at least not for him. All of those he had met here and cared for would still be dead in his time. But he was satisfied that they would not have to share his cruel fate. The future for them had changed, it was a clean slate. His present day self would grow up having a father. His mother wouldn't have to live the hard life she had in the future either. Krillin, Piccolo, Yamucha, Tien, and all the others would have a chance now. The future for them was untold. All that mattered was that they were alive to live it this time. Well, all but one. Trunks was destroyed by the fact that after all was said and done he still did not succeed in saving Goku. It may not have had anything to do with Trunks himself, but he still felt to blame. His ultimate goal was to save EVERYONE, he had failed. Goku was dead, the victim of a noble self- sacrifice. A sacrifice in vein. Cell came back, regenerated by the ability gained from the stolen DNA of Piccolo. He was ultimately defeated, but Goku was now gone.  
  
Trunk's tortured mind wandered. He recalled all the events that led to the cell games. He couldn't help but feel at least a little grateful. Grateful that he had the chance to meet his father and the friends he would have had if it were not for the Androids of his time. As these memories played out in his mind something caught his attention. As he was flying over a forest not far from the Son house he thought he had heard a scream. He listened closely. All seemed silent, until a most bloodcurdling scream shattered the air it's self.  
  
He surveyed the area looking for this source of disturbance. There it was! It was some kind of humanoid looking creature and... a girl! "He's going to kill her!" Trunks shouted. With that he lunged for the ground, gaining as much speed as he could. He had to hurry, she was moments from her death! He drew his sword as he neared them. He was not a moment too soon. As the creature came down on the girl Trunks intervened. Wasting no time he sent his sword right down the length of him, severing him in half!  
  
Trunks looked thoughtfully at the young girl whose life he had just saved. He was flying her back to her house where he hoped she would be safe. "There it is, over there" She pointed out to him. He spotted the house and continued onward. As it came into view it was a most disturbing site. Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes as she tried not to give in to grief. The place was a wreck. All but destroyed by the random madness of that horrible creature. She just couldn't take it. She turned her head into Trunks' shoulder and silently sobbed. She was just devastated. The home she had once shared with her parents was now in ruins. She had wanted to live in the city, but this wasn't how she had wanted it.  
  
For a brief moment Sakura's mind wondered away from her destroyed home and to the shoulder her face was crying on (literally). She hadn't taken the time to really notice but Trunks was really well built! His shoulders and arms were extremely muscular. The tank top he wore just cried out "look at me". His muscular form was very pleasing to the eyes for sure. At those thoughts, blush mixed with tears as her cheeks silently turned pink. She then decided she better turn her thoughts back to her current problems before she created new ones.  
  
Trunks cautiously approached the house, making sure there was no other danger present. He landed just in front of what used to be the front door. The door was still present, but now lay on the ground. The door frame and pieces of the wall around it were now missing. As were many of the walls of the once cozy home. Rubble and debris was all that remained of some parts of the house. Other walls still stood solidly, as if to mock those that were no longer there.  
  
Sakura lifted her head, eyes red and swollen. Streaks from the tears now stained her pretty face. Trunks clenched his teeth and tensed up. He hated this, more destruction. Would he ever have peace in his life? Would there ever be a time when destruction of lives, homes, the earth it's self would no loner be natural.  
  
Sakura broke the silence. "Thank you for bringing me home." She tried to sound as grateful as she could, given the circumstances.  
  
"Sakura, I'm sorry." Trunks said as he lowed her to stand. "I wish I could have stopped this all from happening."  
  
"There is nothing anyone could have done. It just must have been fate. But at least fate brought you into the picture when it did." She smiled at him very sincerely. "You saved my life, and that is something that can not be rebuilt after destruction."  
  
"You are right." Trunks sighed in reply. "But what will you do now? You can't stay here like this. There isn't enough here, no protection from the wilderness or cold."  
  
"Well, I don't have to worry about the cold for a while." Sakura responded with a half hearty laugh. "By the time I do, I should have enough done to keep the cold out." She smiled.  
  
"You aren't serious are you?" Trunks asked, almost in disbelief. "You can't stay here like this"  
  
"I don't have any where else to go." Sakura frowned. "I don't have a choice."  
  
"Yes you do!" Trunks insisted.  
  
Sakura looked back at him rather puzzled about how he could make such a determination. "You don't understand, I really have no place to go. No family, no friends. Nothing." She had no one, or so she thought.  
  
"That is not what I meant." Trunks said. "You can come with me. There is a place I know you can stay."  
  
"But I don't have any money." Sakura protested. "How would I pay?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. You won't need any money, there is no charge for rent or food. You can stay as long as you like. There are even people there that will help you rebuild your home." Trunks tone was encouraging.  
  
"But." Sakura frowned. "I couldn't impose on anyone like that. It would not be right"  
  
"Don't worry. Everything will be ok." Trunks spoke very soothingly.  
  
"I.I..don't know what to say." Sakura said in an almost confused tone of voice.  
  
"Say that you will come with me." Trunks replied. "Leave your worries behind. Come with me and focus on rebuilding your life. I will help you the best I can. You will meet new people and you won't be alone any more. Trust me."  
  
She did. For some reason she could not fathom. She trusted him will all her heart. He was her angel after all. Or so she felt. She looked at him and that was all she could think. ~An angel. He must be, it just can't be real. He will take me to a place that is safe and leave me there. His mission completed, he will return to heaven.~  
  
"Sakura, are you ok?" Trunks asked as he waved a hand in front of her eyes. She blinked away the blank stare that was focused on Trunks face.  
  
"Huh? Uh.YES!" She snapped back to reality. She realized she had been staring at him and her face turned a lovely red. "I'm fine." She quickly spit the words out. "I was just overwhelmed by everything and kind of spaced out." ~Nice recovery.~ She though to herself in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Well, I know it has been a lot for you. But why don't you get some things together and I will take to where I promise you will be safe." Trunks smiled at her.  
  
"Ok." Sakura replied as she entered the rubble that was once called "home". She headed to the remains of her bedroom to get her things. She managed to find her favorite backpack amongst the rubble next to what "was" her bed. She was thankful that it was unharmed. It was a nice style with lots of room, a padded back, and it was purple. That was one of her favorite colors. She went over to the bureau and pulled out what she had for clothes. She didn't have much. She had outgrown a lot stuff she had a couple years back, and given it all away. She didn't like to spend too much money on clothes. So a few changes were all she had, and in her opinion it was all she needed too. She would rather spend her money on other things. Next to the bed was a stand, which contained a few personal things. A stuffed bunny given to her by her mom, her diploma, pictures of her parents and friends she used to have. She gathered these things with her clothes and put them in the bag. She turned to a bookcase and pulled out all the manga she could find, leaving all the reference books. She continued to paw through the rubble looking for a few more things. Her search almost turned frantic as she realized she still had not found something very important. After looking around outside and in the living room and kitchen, Trunks approached Sakura.  
  
"Can I help you find stuff?" He asked.  
  
"Sure." She replied. "You can help me find my jewelry box. It is light blue and pink, and made out of plastic. It isn't very big, I don't have a lot of jewelry. Mostly stuff given to me as gifts. Sentimental stuff."  
  
They searched for a few minutes and Trunks came up with the dust-covered treasure. "Here it is!" Trunks exclaimed as he blew the dust from the rubble off of it.  
  
"Oh thank you!!" Sakura chimed at the sight of it. She rushed up to him and took it from his hands holding it up to her face. "I am not much for jewelry, but it contains things from my parents, family and friends." She smiled at him. "Thank you so much!" As she leaned forward and lightly kissed his cheek in thanks.  
  
Trunks turned a bright red, his shyness consuming him in embarrassment. "You're welcome." He managed to spit out.  
  
Sakura smiled at him. "I am all set now." As she placed her treasure in her purple backpack. Then she frowned for a moment. "There is so much more I would take, but there is only so much room in this bag." As she held up the bag and went to put it on her back.  
  
"Here, let me." Trunks said as he took the bag from her hands. He put it on his back, over the sword that was already strapped there. "It will be easier to carry you without that bag on your back." He spoke. "Besides, I would rather carry it for you any ways. Are you ready to go then?"  
  
"Yes. But where are we going?" She asked him.  
  
"To the city. The place you can stay is located there." Trunks replied.  
  
"But what about your friends?" Sakura interrupted. "Weren't you on your way to see some friends out here?  
  
"That's ok." Trunks stated. "I will just go see them another day"  
  
"No, you need to go now." Sakura gave Trunks a slight scowl. "I have caused you enough problems. You need to see your friends and you should do so. I will wait here and you can come get me when you are done."  
  
"I can't leave you out here all alone like that." Trunks said in a concerned tone.  
  
"I'll be fine, I live out here. Remember?" Sakura said.  
  
"I am sure you thought that this morning too. But something changed and this became a dangerous place. You don't even know where that thing came from or why. I think you better come with me." He argued his point. There was no way Trunks was leaving her here.  
  
Sakura frowned, she knew she could not win. Her "angel" was here to protect her and he would see his job though. "Ok." Sakura sighed. "But you are going to see your friends first. Even if it is just for a moment. I will wait for you while you visit, you won't even know I am there." She wasn't going to give this one up.  
  
"You win." Trunks said with a slight smile playing at his lips. "I am sure that Chi Chi and Gohan would love to have more company." And with that Trunks picked up Sakura and flew off toward the Son house.  
  
~Chi Chi and Gohan? I wonder who they are. Maybe his girlfriend and...~ And with that Sakura felt a slight pang of jealousy. She mentally hit herself over the head. ~Baka! What are you jealous for? He has nothing to do with you. It doesn't matter. He saved my life, and for that he will always be my Angel.~  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
So they are off to visit the Son's. What will happen when Sakura meets Chi Chi? Why is Sakura jealous? Check out the next chapter to find out! Please review! Take care everyone! 


	4. Dinner Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but you knew that any ways.  
  
Thank you to Eanna, who continues to support me and review my every chapter. Thank you to those who have reviewed my story in the past.  
  
  
  
Dinner Plans  
  
It wasn't very long before Sakura and Trunks reached the Son house. They too, lived in the country. "There is there house, down there" Trunks said.  
  
~What a quaint little place~ Sakura thought. ~I had no idea that many other people lived way out here. But I have seen a few houses here and there.~ At those thoughts Trunks landed in front of the door to the Son house. Trunks knocked on the door and awaited a response.  
  
"Who is it?" A woman's voice chimed from inside.  
  
"It's me, Trunks." He replied in a matter-of-fact voice.  
  
"Come on in!" The woman replied.  
  
With that Trunks opened the door and stepped into the house. Sakura right behind him, she turned and shut the door. The woman was standing at the kitchen counter cutting up some vegetables. The room had a great aroma that told anyone who entered she was a great cook.  
  
"Well now." The woman said. "Who is your new friend?" As she looked at him with a mischievous grin on her face.  
  
"Well." Trunks started off. "That is kind of a long story. Let's just say that she was in trouble and I rescued her on my way over here to visit." With that Sakura lowered her head and looked at the floor. Not wanting to be the spotlight of conversation.  
  
"I have plenty of time, why don't you tell me about it." Was the only response the woman was going to give. "HEY GOHAN! COME ON DOWN, WE HAVE COMPANY!" She bellowed out so the whole household could hear her.  
  
With that a young boy came charging down from above and into the kitchen. "Hey Trunks! Gohan gave a happy shout. "Glad to see you." Then he did a double take. "Who is that with you Trunks?" Gohan was surprised to see the young girl standing with Trunks.  
  
"Trunks was just about to tell us that. Weren't you Trunks?" The woman smiled in response to the boy's question.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I guess so." Trunks responded. He knew he was stuck, no way out of explaining the whole thing. "Let me start off by introducing you. This is Sakura." As he gestured to the girl with him.  
  
"Hi, pleased to meet you. I am sorry to intrude, but I have already taken up much of Trunks time. I wanted to make sure he was able to visit you so I had to come along." Sakura smiled a weak but sincere smile.  
  
"But you aren't intruding. Not at all. Please, why don't both of you have a seat?" As the woman gestured to the kitchen table where Gohan had already planted himself.  
  
"Thank you." Sakura responded. "It would be kind of nice to sit." With that Trunks removed the backpack and his trademark sword. He placed them on the floor by the door, leaning the sword on the wall. He walked to the table pulling out a chair and motioned for Sakura to sit. Then he proceeded to take the seat next to her.  
  
"Sakura." Trunks said looking at the girl. "I would like you to meet Chi Chi." As he gestured to the woman preparing the food at the counter. "And this is Gohan." He stated pointing to the young boy that was seated across from her.  
  
"Hi!" Gohan waved at Sakura and gave her a big grin.  
  
"Hello, it is nice to meet both of you." Sakura smiled at Gohan.  
  
"So Trunks, what's the story?" Gohan insisted in a child's tone of impatience.  
  
"Well it all started when I was on my way over here." Trunks began his story. He went on to tell them everything from first seeing her and the creature, to the point of coming for a visit.  
  
"Oh that is awful!" Chi Chi responded with distress. "You are more than welcome to stay here if you need a place to stay."  
  
"Thanks for the offer Chi Chi, but Trunks is going to take me to some place in the city where I can stay." Sakura stated with a warm smile.  
  
"I guess this whole story explains why you are wearing Trunks' Jacket too. At first I thought that there was more too it, like you were going steady." She gave a sly smile and a wink. Sakura and Trunks as if on cue both turned bright red.  
  
"Mom! Do you have to embarrass them like that?" Gohan scolded his mother.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to. That was just what I thought when I first saw them. They would make a cute couple." Chi Chi added in.  
  
"MOM!" Gohan shouted.  
  
"SORRY!" Chi Chi emphasized. "I will just tend to making dinner then. Gohan, why don't you guys spend some time together and I will call you when dinner is ready. You will stay for dinner, won't you Trunks? Sakura?"  
  
"I guess, if you really insist. How can I refuse?" Trunks smiled and Sakura just gave a nod. They both turned to follow Gohan. They made their way into the living room and each took a seat. Trunks sat on the sofa and Gohan made sure he sat in the chair next to it. Leaving the rest of the sofa as the only place for Sakura to sit. She placed herself a good distance from Trunks. She didn't want anyone to get a funny idea.  
  
"So." Gohan started. "What were you coming over here for, Trunks?  
  
"Well, I will be returning home soon. I wanted to make sure to visit everyone before I leave." Trunks replied.  
  
"Oh." Gohan replied in a dejected sounding voice. "I was hoping it was good news. We will all miss you very much. Dad would have really missed you too. If he were still here."  
  
"I know Gohan, I know. I will always remember your dad. His memory will give me the strength to carry on no matter what." Trunks replied in the most positive tone he could muster up.  
  
Gohan couldn't hold back the wetness welling up in his eyes much longer. Some of it escaped as he started to speak. "We all miss him so much, and now that you are leaving it is going to be even lonelier."  
  
Sakura noticed the tears he fought so hard to control. She moved over to him and kneeled before him putting her arms around him. In a soft in soothing voice she spoke. "It is ok to cry when you lose a loved one, Gohan."  
  
Gohan pulled back from her a little so he could look her in the face. He managed a slight smile at her and began to speak. "I know, but Mom is trying so hard to keep her spirits up. I don't want her to see me cry. I want her to be happy, but how can she be with Dad gone now?"  
  
Sakura's heart ached for the younger boy. "I lost both my parents in a car accident two years ago. It can be really hard to go on sometimes. So I understand why you would be concerned that your mother stays happy. Just remember, when a loved one leaves this earth they will still be there with you no matter what. I believe my parents still watch over me to this day. I am sure it is true, after all they sent an angel to rescue me from that horrible monster."  
  
With that Trunks cheeks turned red for the umpteenth time today. He just looked down at his feet, trying to pretend he wasn't there. At the same time he shared in Sakura's pain. He knew all too well how it felt to live without a parent. But now he knew, he was lucky he at least had his more. Sakura had no one. Gohan looked over and him and giggled. "So now Trunks is an angel too!" Gohan managed through his giggles.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked with an innocent grin.  
  
"Well, I have heard people call him a lot of things, but never an angel!" Gohan replied.  
  
With that Trunks felt like he wanted to sink right through the sofa. ~Man, can't I get any respect around here!~ Trunks thought as he inwardly giggled at himself.  
  
"Trunks has come to our aide many times in battle." Gohan replied. "He is an extraordinary fighter just like my dad. There aren't too many as strong as him."  
  
Finding himself again, Trunks joined the conversation. "And what about yourself, Gohan. I would say that you have the top honor of being the strongest." As he made sure to put emphasis on the "strongest" part. "You are the one that defeated Cell, remember."  
  
"Who's Cell?" Sakura asked inquisitively.  
  
"You don't know!" Trunks was in disbelief.  
  
Gohan decided he could answer this one for himself. "He is the monster that went around killing people and wiping out entire cities. He was gathering energy from them by draining their very lives away." Gohan looked down at his feet as he continued. He is also responsible for my father's death. My father was killed by him when he used an attack that would have destroyed all of humanity. Not just humanity, but the entire planet. My father prevented him from destroying everything, but he couldn't save himself."  
  
"I am so sorry Gohan." Sakura's voice dripped with pity for the young boy. "I do remember hearing about Cell. I had not remembered his name though. I try to tune all that stuff out. I don't pay too much attention to the news and current events. I figure my life is depressing enough without them." As she gave Gohan a "cheer up" smile.  
  
Gohan smiled at her in return. Just then Chi Chi's voice broke in. "Dinner's ready everyone!"  
  
"Great!" Trunks exclaimed. "I am actually starting to get quite hungry."  
  
They all gathered at the table and had a nice meal together. Chi Chi talked a lot about how smart Gohan was and the kinds of things he studied. Sakura talked a little bit about her parents and her now destroyed home in the woods. Trunks just took it all in and tried to add to the conversation whenever he saw fit.  
  
"That was a great meal Chi Chi." Trunks expressed his gratitude.  
  
"Yes, it was!" Sakura added in an excited voice. "I really appreciate it too. I was getting pretty hungry. I never got to have my dinner since I was so rudely interrupted by that monster."  
  
"You are welcome any time, Sakura. Please come and visit." Chi Chi smiled.  
  
"Thank you, I will." Sakura replied.  
  
"Well it is time we were on our way. I have to get Sakura settled into her new place." Trunks said as he strapped on his sword and placed the backpack on over it.  
  
"Bye!" Chi Chi and Gohan said in unison.  
  
"Good bye!" Sakura chimed, followed by the same from Trunks.  
  
With that they were out the door of the Son house. Sakura turned to Trunks and said. "Thank you for letting me come, I enjoyed meeting your friends." She smiled at him.  
  
"Don't mention it Sakura." Trunks replied. "Thank you for making sure I went. Are you ready?" Sakura nodded a yes and with that he scooped her up and they flew off toward Capsule Corp.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
So it is off to live at Capsule Corp. What will Sakura think of Vegeta, Bulma, and family? And who is this baby with the same name as Trunks? Sakura has to wonder. Will she find out? Keep reading and you might be able to answer that. Take care everyone, and please leave a review. 


	5. Welcome to Capsule Corp

Hello Again! I want to thank Brucie Lee and Reika Zelon for their reviews. It helps to know that people are reading my story and gives me encouragement to keep writing.  
  
Disclaimer: No they aren't mine and this is for fun. Any questions?  
  
Chapter Five: Welcome to Capsule Corp  
  
The cool night air rushed by Sakura's face as she and Trunks flew to their destination. It was a quiet flight and Sakura wasn't sure that she was enjoying it. It had been a long day and her mind was weary and plagued with questions. ~Trunks is leaving for home he said. I wonder where home is? I wonder what his connection to Gohan's father is? Boy, now don't I feel silly for being jealous of Chi Chi. Why would I be jealous any ways? That is silly Sakura. Get with the program and think about what is important for a change!~  
  
Trunks couldn't help but notice Sakura's many expressions of deep thought. ~I wonder what she is thinking about right now? Poor girl has been through a lot today, I am sure she has a lot to think about. ~ Breaking the silence for the first time since they left the Son house, Trunks spoke. "We are almost there Sakura. How are you doing?"  
  
"Oh I am fine. Thanks for asking. Just starting to feel a little tired." Sakura smiled up at him.  
  
"I will get you right to your room when we get there. That way you can get right to bed, if you want to." Trunks said to her.  
  
"Thank you, Trunks. Thank you for everything today." Sakura responded to his kindness.  
  
"You are more than welcome. Anything I can do to help. Just ask me if you need anything and I will do my best for you." Trunks said. Sakura just smiled at and nuzzled her head up against his shoulder and shut her eyes. In what could only have been moments after, Sakura could feel that they had landed. She opened her eyes to find them outside of a large dome shaped building.  
  
"Welcome to Capsule Corp!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"Capsule Corp?" Sakura repeated questioningly. "Isn't that the name of the big company that makes, like, everything!"  
  
"Yup! That's it!" Trunks replied with a smile.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Sakura asked.  
  
"This is where I live." Trunks answered.  
  
"YOU LIVE HERE!" Sakura was shocked, and it showed.  
  
"Yup!" Trunks still had that silly smile on his face. "And now you will too. For as long as you need to."  
  
"But.I." Sakura tripped on her words.  
  
"No buts about it." Was all Trunks could say to that. "Come on in and we will get you a room." Trunks motioned to the door. He then took the backpack off of his back and carried it in his right hand by the top strap. He walked up and opened the door. Sakura followed him ever so cautiously. Like she was anticipating a trap or something.  
  
"Don't worry." Trunks tried to usher her in the door. "No one here will bite you or anything." ~Although you might get growled at.~ He thought with a laugh.  
  
As the two came in the door, they were greeted by a blue haired woman carrying a baby. "Hey Trunks!" The woman said in an almost too cheerful voice. "I was starting to get a little worried, I thought you would have been back by now. I guess you must have had a good time with Chi Chi and Gohan. Oh! Who's this?" She asked with that same sly grin that Chi Chi had.  
  
"This is Sakura." Trunks told her as he gestured to the girl.  
  
"Hi, pleased to meet you." Sakura said and bowed slightly.  
  
"I'm Bulma and this is my son Trunks." She said as she held the baby up to face Sakura in greeting.  
  
~What! This can't be! Is she his wife?!?~ Sakura's mind was just reeling now. She was really overcome by jealousy this time. It was bad enough earlier when she had first met Trunks. But after spending time with him and his friends, having dinner, and all that. She just couldn't believe how attracted she had become to him. Just being near him sent a feeling all through her body. Everything just started to blur and spin. As Bulma's words echoed in her mind Sakura gave in to the exhaustion she had been feeling. She didn't quite make it to the floor though. The same strong arms that had saved her today caught her just in time.  
  
Trunks dropped the backpack to the floor as soon as he saw her waiver. "Sakura!" Trunks shouted as he reached out and caught her as she fell. "That was close."  
  
"Was it something I said?" Bulma blinked, speaking in a confused tone. She turned baby Trunks to face her as she made a "what was that all about" face. He smiled at her and threw his hands up and cooed.  
  
"Well." Trunks said holding the unconscious girl in his arms. "I would have like to explained this better. But just let me say that I saved this girl's life today and she has no place to go. I thought it would be ok if she stayed here."  
  
"Of course!" Bulma replied in such a tone. "Bring her up to one of the bedrooms. I believe the one next to yours would be good." She said with a wink.  
  
"Right." Trunks replied in a drawn out tone of voice. "I will be back in a few minutes then and tell you all about the days events."  
  
"Ok. I have some things to tell you about to, Trunks." Bulma's voice trailed off as she made her way to the living room.  
  
Trunks picked Sakura up in his arms, as he had already done twice before today, and carried her to her new room. Once there he placed her on the bed and covered her with the blanket. "Poor thing." Trunks sighed as he reached out to move a strand of hair from her face. "You get some rest now Sakura. We will figure things out in the morning." With that he turned and left the room.  
  
Trunks went to the room next to the one where Sakura was now resting. He opened the door and turned on the light. He removed the sword and sheath from his back and placed it on the desk next to the bed. He stood for a moment and drew a deep breath and then exhaled.  
  
Returning to the front of the house Trunks noticed Sakura's backpack still laying where he had dropped it. He went over and moved it against the wall so it would be out of the way. He then proceeded to the living room where he found Bulma seated on the sofa holding the infant version of himself. Bulma look up at Trunks as he entered the room. "So Trunks. Come sit with me and tell me the story of how you met that cute girl."  
  
~She couldn't resist adding that one in could she.~ He thought. "Well, it all started when." And for the second time that day Trunks recounted the events that led up to his meeting with Sakura.  
  
"Wow. She sure was lucky that you just happed to be there when you did." Bulma said.  
  
"You're telling me." Trunks replied in a grave tone. "I don't want to think what would have happened to her if I had not been."  
  
"She would be dead, just like all those other people no doubt." Bulma spoke as though she knew something he didn't.  
  
"What other people?" Trunks couldn't help but ask.  
  
"I guess you haven't heard yet. She wasn't the only one that was attacked by that monster today." Bulma's reply was cool and steady.  
  
"WHAT!" Trunks exclaimed as he jumped from his seat.  
  
"Calm down Trunks. Don't give yourself a heart attack. Kami, you are going to burst a blood vessel at that rate. Bulma said as she shook her head. "I guess you are your father's son after all."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean!" Trunks demanded.  
  
"Just the way you both are so excitable." Bulma smiled at the resemblance.  
  
Trunks took his seat again as he started to speak. "Well, tell me what you know about this monster, before I do burst a vessel."  
  
"Ok, ok!" Bulma stated as she waived a hand in the air. "This morning there was a report of some kind of weird creature that had attacked some people in the city. It seemed to be a random attack. Witnesses say the monster came at the victims and tore them to shreds. Anyone who tried to run was chased down and untimely killed as well. The police were called, but the creature was gone before they could respond. I guess he must have fled to the country where he attacked Sakura and who knows how many others."  
  
Trunks sighed. "Well, I hope that is all there is to this story."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Bulma asked as she cocked her head to one side.  
  
"Well, what was the origin of this monster? What was it's motive? Why did it come to the city to begin with? I just can't be happy with "It's gone so let's move on". Can you?" Trunks reply came with a great deal of concern in his voice.  
  
"I have to agree with you Trunks. But we really have nothing to go on at this point. It might just be the best to move on." Bulma had to admit that she wasn't quite satisfied with her own answer either.  
  
"I guess there isn't much more I can do tonight any ways. I suppose I could get to bed now and start fresh in the morning." Trunks admitted.  
  
"Ok, good night Trunks. Tell Sakura if she needs anything to let me know." Bulma smiled at him as she picked up the remote to the TV.  
  
"I will tell her that in the morning, when she wakes up." Trunks replied as he left the living room. He remembered the backpack and stopped to pick it up. When he reached the door of Sakura's room he hesitated for a moment. He then opened the door very quietly and put the backpack next to her bed.  
  
It had just been a long day all around. ~I sure will be glad to hit that pillow.~ Trunks thought to himself. He changed into something more comfortable for sleeping and settled in for a good night's sleep. In no time at all he had joined Sakura in the land of dreams. Unfortunately for Trunks that didn't end up being such a peaceful place. A scream broke the peaceful night silence. Trunks sat bolt up in bed. The scream had come from next door. "SAKURA!" Trunks shouted, as he wasted no time jumping out of bed with one hand on his sheathed sword.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Oh, poor Sakura. Will her day of torture ever be over? I guess you will just have to read the next chapter to find out. 


	6. Who's That Angry Man?

Thanks very much for reading my DBZ fanfic! Thank you to Brucie Lee, Reika Zelon, and MiraiTrunksLove for their reviews. And as always:  
  
Disclaimer: Like all the other fanfic writers, I only wish I owned DBZ. If I did I would be animating this story instead of posting it as a text file.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Who's That Angry Man?  
  
The scream echoed in Trunks' mind as he made his way to the bedroom next door. Tearing his sword from it's sheath as he ran. As he made it to her door he dropped the sheath and flung it open. "Sakura!!" Trunks yelled as he barged in, afraid of what he would see as he turned on the light.  
  
With a flick of the switch the lights snapped on. He saw Sakura was sitting upright in bed, she was leaning forward clutching the blanket to her chest. Struggling to breathe deeply, she looked towards Trunks as he charged into the room. Her look of terror replaced by surprise.  
  
"Are you alright Sakura! What happened?" Trunks asked in a most concerned tone.  
  
"I'm ok." Sakura replied in a shaken state. "It was just a nightmare. The monster, he was coming after me. I couldn't get away, he was going to kill me. Then I woke up."  
  
Sakura blushed when she noticed what Trunks was wearing. He continued to be ever attractive to her. Wearing only his boxers and an unbuttoned flannel shirt, he was showing her more than she needed to see. She quickly looked back down at the bed, trying to hide her embarrassment.  
  
Remembering what attire he had on, Trunks himself became a little embarrassed as well. He rubbed the back of his head and smiled at her and began to speak. "Sorry to barge in on you like this, I thought something was wrong."  
  
"It's ok, I don't mind. I am sorry that I disturbed you, I didn't mean to make you worry." Sakura looked back at Trunks and noticed his rather pink cheeks. "How did I get in this bed any ways? I don't remember anything after we came into the house."  
  
"You passed out when I was introducing you to Bulma. I brought you up here to your room after that. Excuse me just a moment." Trunks said as he walked out the door. Seconds later he came back in, putting his sword in it's sheath as he did so. "I dropped the sheath outside in the hall, I figured I better pick it up." He then placed the sheathed sword against the wall.  
  
Sakura sat fidgeting with her blanket, trying to avoid looking at Trunks. ~I have to stop thinking of him. I can't let myself have feelings for him.~ Sakura's mind raced with these thoughts.  
  
Trunks spoke up, breaking the short and awkward silence. "Bulma wanted you to let her know if you needed anything. Her room is across the hall, and mine is the one next to yours. I guess you better get back to sleep, you need your rest. Is there anything I can get you?"  
  
~Well, now I AM confused! Why would they have separate bedrooms? I guess some couples are like that though.~ Sakura couldn't help but think things were just getting stranger by the minute. "Well there is one thing." Sakura finally found the voice to speak up.  
  
"Ok, what can I get you." Trunks replied.  
  
"I am kind of thirsty, I could use a glass of water." Sakura stated.  
  
"I will go get you one." Trunks said as he turned to leave the room.  
  
"Wait!" Sakura sounded a little alarmed as she shouted. "May I go with you? I wouldn't mind knowing where things are."  
  
"That is a good idea. Come on, follow me." Trunks smiled at her and motioned toward the door.  
  
Sakura crawled out of the soft bed to follow Trunks down to the kitchen. As she did so she noticed that she was still wearing her torn up clothes as well as Trunks' jacket. "Um, Trunks? Can you wait just a minute? I would like to change into something a little more comfortable." Sakura asked as she looked herself up and down.  
  
"Sure, I will be right outside the door waiting for you." And with that Trunks exited the room and shut the door behind him.  
  
Sakura picked up her bag on the floor and dumped in onto the bed. She grabbed a pair of soft cotton shorts that she usually wore around the house. She then found a short sleeved shirt with a button up front. She quickly changed leaving her tattered clothes from the day's events along with Trunks' jacket on the bed. She then opened the door to find Trunks leaning against the wall. "Ok, that's better." She stated with a smile.  
  
"Follow me, the kitchen is this way." Trunks said as he walked ahead of her. She noticed that he had buttoned up his shirt. It was a good thing too. He was too well built for her to control the drool factor much longer.  
  
They made their way down the stairs and to the kitchen. Upon entering, they found someone else in the house was still up. An angry looking man with black spiky hair sat at the kitchen table with a menacing stare. His muscular physic was enhanced by the fact that he wore no shirt. He was devouring an entire plate of cookies that were laid out before him. Trunks chose to ignore him and proceeded to the cupboard to get a glass for Sakura. Sakura on the other hand couldn't help but wonder who this angry looking man was. She wasn't trying to stare at him, but she was trying to take in his looks. Something about him seemed very familiar, but she just couldn't understand why. He sure looked mean, but he was well built and almost, attractive.  
  
"What are you staring at woman!" His gruff voice struck Sakura like a bag of bricks.  
  
Sakura winced at his admonishment towards her and she quickly averted her gaze to the nicely polished kitchen floor. "I'm sorry." She stammered in a low voice.  
  
"Well you should be, it isn't polite to stare at people. Who the hell are you, any ways?" The man replied in a demanding tone.  
  
"Oh, lay off. Will ya Vegeta!" Trunks broke into the conversation as he approached the kitchen table. "Sakura, this is Vegeta. He is also a resident of this house. His bark is worse than his bite, and you won't see too much of him. He spends most of his time training outside of the house. So don't let him bother you."  
  
"Me, bother her! What the hell is that all about?" Vegeta shouted in his normal pissed off tone of voice. "She is the one who is bothering me! Coming in here while I am trying to enjoy my snack. Why is she here? I demand to know!"  
  
Just then the kitchen door flew open and yet another resident of the house was indeed awake. "GET OVER YOURSELF!" Bulma's voice shrieked at Vegeta. "Haven't you ever heard of such a thing as a houseguest?!"  
  
"Who the hell asked you to butt in, woman! Go tend to your brat, I can hear him crying all the way in here." Vegeta snapped back at Bulma.  
  
"He's probably crying because his father is such a jerk!" Bulma retorted. "Is that any way to speak about your own son?! He isn't a brat! Why don't you try spending some time with him instead of spending all your time in that damned gravity chamber!"  
  
"I can't even have a quiet snack around this place!" Vegeta yelled back as he stood from the table and turned to leave. "At least in the gravity chamber I don't have listen to this noise!" And with that Vegeta stormed out of the kitchen.  
  
"How dare he walk away like that! Ohhh, I could just." Bulma was spouting off and then she stopped. "Oh, Sakura! I am so sorry about that. Just ignore Vegeta, he's just a jerk any ways. How are you feeling now?"  
  
Sakura just stared at Bulma and blinked a few times. She just couldn't keep up with all that was going on. First Chi Chi and Gohan, then Bulma and baby Trunks. Now this angry guy named Vegeta. He was kind of scary, but seemed a familiar. Sakura's mind swam as she tried to comprehend everything that had gone on. Coming back to herself she realized that she owed Bulma an answer. She blinked again and began to speak. "Uh, yeah. I feel a lot better now. But I am still pretty tired." Just then a glass of water appeared before her, she turned to see Trunks holding it out to her.  
  
"Here ya go! Ice cold water. Sorry you had to witness the Battle of the Planets just to get it." He laughed as she took the glass from his hand.  
  
"That's ok." She said as she took a drink from her glass. "I'm sorry I caused so much trouble."  
  
"You didn't cause any trouble at all." Bulma replied. "Vegeta is a jerk and looks for any excuse to get mad about something. He won't even spend time with his own son because he thinks he is a nuisance."  
  
"So, is he the father of you son?" Sakura asked shyly.  
  
"Yeah, that would be him." Bulma made an exasperated face. "Oh! I almost forgot. I better go tend to Trunks, he was crying when Vegeta was making all that noise. Make sure to let me know if you need anything, good night." Bulma's voice trailed off as she left the kitchen.  
  
"There is plenty of food, so help yourself if you are hungry." Trunks spoke to Sakura as she continued to drink her water.  
  
"I'm fine. I think I am ready to go back to sleep now." Sakura stated as she finished off her glass.  
  
Trunks took the glass from her hand and refilled it for her. "You should keep this with you in case you get thirsty during the night. You are more than welcome to come help yourself. But I figured I would save you the trouble." Trunks smiled at her as he spoke.  
  
"Ok, thanks." Sakura returned the smile. With that they walked back to the bedroom hall. Trunks opened Sakura's bedroom door and ushered her in. He followed her and stopped by the door to pick up his sword.  
  
"I guess this is good night then." Trunks said in a small voice. "I hope you have pleasant dreams this time. If you need me you know where I am. Good night" And with that he turned to leave the room.  
  
"Good night Trunks. And thanks again, for everything." Sakura said as she sat down on the bed. Trunks looked to Sakura and gave her a sincere smile. He then softly closed the door behind him. Sakura let out a sigh as she sat watching the just closed door. "What a day." She breathed out. She then stood and placed the glass on the table beside her bed.  
  
She proceeded to pull a lavender nightgown out of her bag. She was all too eager to get back into bed. "Oh no, I forgot to give Trunks back his jacket." She remarked out loud to herself when she noticed it sitting on the bed. "I guess it will have to wait until the morning. Changing into her nightgown she turned out the lights and snuggled into the sheets. "I guess it is going to be another long day." Sakura continued to talk to herself out loud. ~I wonder what Trunks' relationship is to all the people in this household. If baby Trunks is the child of Bulma and that angry guy Vegeta, how does Trunks fit into all this? I guess Bulma could be his sister. Or maybe that Vegeta guy is his brother. I'm so confused..I.just...~ And as sleep took over her tired body Sakura drifted off in mid thought. Thoughts about Trunks and his relationship to all the members of the Capsule Corp household swam about. As she slipped into dreamland she could see the image of a purple haired angel. He came to her and told her she would be all right. All she needed to do was take his hand and trust him. So she did, and the rest of her sleep was a peaceful one. 


	7. Picking Up the Pieces

Gomen!! Gomen!! I know I was going to update a lot sooner but the pre- Christmas season was really crazy. Then after Christmas I was really busy working on some details for the anime convention "Bakuretsu Con" (I am a staff member). I finally had time to finish the chapter but then the disk was lost behind my desk!! Ahhhh! So now, finally I have it all together. I will try not to let it lag so long this time for the next update. We will see what happens. Now I want to take the time to say: Thanks very much for reading my DBZ fanfic! Thank you especially to Brucie Lee, Sabi, Reika Zelon, Uber Rei, Ivy, Minnie, and VegetasWife for their reviews. And as always:  
  
Disclaimer: Like all the other fanfic writers, I only wish I owned DBZ. If I did I would be animating this story instead of posting it as a text file.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Picking Up the Pieces  
  
  
  
Sakura's eyes opened to an unfamiliar sight. "Huh? Where am I." She said out loud to herself. She sat up in bed, a little more than confused. She took in the entire bedroom, trying to piece things together. "Oh yeah! Baka!" She exclaimed as she gently wrapped herself on the top of her head with her fist. ~This is the Capsule Corp building. Trunks brought me here last night. Trunks.~ The thought of him made her blush slightly. ~Well, I guess I better get dressed and see what fate has in store for me today.~ With that she crawled out of bed and went over to her bag and pulled out a pair of black jeans and a creamy yellow shirt. She left the clothes on her bed and went into her bathroom to get cleaned up. The shower water felt so good against her skin. It was the first time she had a chance to really get some of the hidden blood and dirt off of her body from yesterday. As she stood in the shower she replayed some of yesterday's events in her head. ~I guess it is going to be a day of solving mysteries. But right now, I don't want to think about all that. I just want to relax and enjoy the water.~ She completed her thought with a smile.  
  
Trunks gave a soft knock on Sakura's door, but received no answer. He knocked again a little louder. "Sakura. Sakura, are you there?" Has asked through the door. Still no answer. He was starting to get a little worried. He knocked real loudly one last time. "Sakura, I am coming in." He shouted through the door.  
  
He slowly opened the door and peered inside her room. There was no sign of her anywhere. He walked into the room and the sound of running water could be heard from behind the closed bathroom door. He realized she must be taking a shower and felt a little embarrassed for being in her room. He quietly made his way back to the door and exited.  
  
Sakura dressed and ready herself for another long day. She picked Trunks jacket up from her bed and made her way to his room. Knocking on the door, she quickly received a reply. "Come in." Trunks' voice responded through the door.  
  
Sakura opened the door very cautiously to see Trunks sitting in the chair at his desk reading a newspaper. "Good morning Sakura!" He said in a most cheerful voice. "Did you sleep well last night?"  
  
"I did, thank you for asking." Sakura answered with a smile. She then handed him his jacket. "Thanks again for letting me wear your jacket. And I am Sorry to have caused any trouble late last night." She once again apologized for last night's ruckus.  
  
"I told you, it was no trouble at all. Don't worry about a thing, everything is alright." Trunks said we his usual smile as he took the jacket from her and put it on over his usual black tank top. "How about some breakfast?"  
  
"Sure! That would be great! I think the effects of Chi Chi's great meal are finally wearing off." Sakura's eyes lit up at the though of food. And as if on cue, her stomach made a low growl in protest to it's morning emptiness.  
  
Sakura and Trunks both started to giggle at the uncanny timing of her stomach. Trunks made a motion to the door. "Well then, we better get some food. I just hope that we get to the kitchen before Vegeta, or there won't be anything left." Trunks replied to the need for food.  
  
~Oh no! Not him again.~ Sakura thought to herself. I just know he is going to yell at me again. But then again, something inside me doesn't really mind if he does. I feel like I should know him for some reason. I just can't place my finger on why he seems familiar to me. Sakura's mind wondered around as her and Trunks made their way to the kitchen. ~Should I ask Trunks about Bulma?~ Sakura thought to herself. ~I wonder if he would think I am being too nosey if I asked him personal questions. I guess I will just have to play it by ear and see what happens.~  
  
Upon arriving to the kitchen, they found that it was not yet occupied by the other members of the household. "Have a seat." Trunks motioned to the table. "Would you like some juice?"  
  
"Sure, that would be nice." Sakura answered.  
  
"Orange juice ok with you?" Trunks asked as he looked in the fridge.  
  
"Sure!" Sakura said in an upbeat tone.  
  
Trunks poured a couple of glasses of orange juice and placed them on the table. "What would you like for breakfast? We have pretty much anything you can think of." He then asked.  
  
"Well, I am not really sure I would be up to anything too involved." Sakura replied in a cautious tone of voice. "How about some cereal?" She then asked.  
  
"Ok, Cereal it is!" Trunks responded happily. "What kind would you like? I'll name them off for you."  
  
"Oh, that's ok." Sakura's smile was present once again. "Just give me something sweet, you know. The good stuff." Sakura added in.  
  
"The good stuff huh? I think I can come up with something that fits that description." Trunks said as he opened up a cupboard and scanned the many boxes. "Here we go, just what we are looking for." He pulled out a box and emptied the contents into two good-sized bowls. After filling the rest of the bowls up with milk he placed the bowls on the table. One for Sakura, and one for himself.  
  
Sakura looked at the breakfast before her and spoke. "Oooh! Marshmallow Crispies, My favorite!" She exclaimed.  
  
Trunks looked up from his cereal bowl at her with a big grin. "Mine too."  
  
Sakura giggled in response as she continued to eat her cereal. They both ate in what was as close to silence as could be, over the noise of the crunching cereal. Sakura was trying to think of what she could ask Trunks without being too conspicuous. Meanwhile, Trunks was thinking about where he would start his search for clues about the monster that attacked Sakura.  
  
"Trunks?" Sakura broke the silence.  
  
"Yeah." Trunks answered as he fished his last spoonful of cereal.  
  
"I was wondering, is Bulma your sister?" Sakura asked in an inquisitive voice.  
  
"Not exactly." Trunks answered in a low voice. Not wanting to tell her as much as she deserved to know. "She is a relative of mine."  
  
Sakura ate the last of her cereal and tried again to start a conversation. "I heard you say something about going home yesterday. Are you just here to visit?" Sakura inquired once more.  
  
"Not exactly." Trunks once again gave the elusive answer. "Look, I have some important stuff to do." Trunks continued as he got up from the table. "Bulma is going to go with you today and help you get the rest of your things." Trunks' answer startled Sakura a bit, it was the first time he had acted so coldly to her. "I will talk to you later, when I get back. Make yourself at home while you wait for Bulma. " With that Trunks hurried out the door. Sakura sat at the table a little dazed. She looked down at her now empty cereal bowl and then over to where Trunks had sat. ~I knew I should have keep quiet. I should never have asked Trunks such personal questions.~ She let out a heavy breath and got up from the table. She brought the dishes over to the sink and washed them. ~Well, I have no one to blame but myself. I will just have to apologize to him when he gets back.~  
  
Sakura's heart ached as she walked to the living room. ~Already, I have grown so attached to him. I always did have that problem. I easily get attached to things, to people.~ Sakura's thoughts flooded her mind as she let out a sigh.  
  
The living room was quiet, it seemed no one was up yet. Sakura sat on the sofa and picked up a magazine from the table. It was a woman's magazine filled with fashion and food, love advice and all that womany stuff. ~Well, not my first choice in entertainment.~ Sakura thought to herself. ~But who am I to be a picky house guest.~ She flipped through the pages to pass the time.  
  
Else where Trunks flew to the edge of the city where the random monster attacks were said to have taken place. His mind was filled with thoughts about the questions Sakura had asked him and how coldly he had treated her before he left. ~Man, I didn't want to treat Sakura that way. She must think I am such a jerk for taking off on her like that. I just don't know what to tell her. It isn't like I can say "Yeah, Bulma is my mom and Vegeta is my dad. I came from the future to save the past. How's your life been?"~ As he completed his thought with his trademark frown. He furrowed his eyebrows in deep thought. ~What can I say to her? How can I answer the questions she asks without telling her what she wants to know?~ He let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
As he flew over the city he reached an area that looked like a small war zone. "That must be what I am looking for." He said out loud to himself. He touched down on the ground next to an area roped off with police tape. It was once likely to be a quiet little street corner that was turned to a war zone yesterday. There was damage to the building on the corner, it looked like something had run into it. Bits of rubble filled the sidewalk and had yet to be cleaned up. The pole of the streetlight that was once straight was now crooked. A few personal items lay strewn on the ground. A baseball hat, shreds of a shopping bag, a travel mug. A few other small and now useless items lay about. He inspected the area carefully, looking for any useful clues. He found none.  
  
"Where can I get the information I need to solve this mystery." Trunks asked himself. ~If only I was here yesterday, I could have asked some of the witnesses. But what can I do now? Unless..~ Trunks turned to view the businesses across the street. A jewelry store, bakery, and dentist's office lined the sidewalk. "Maybe." Was the only thing Trunks uttered under his breath. Trunks entered the Jewelry store in hopes that someone there could give him some useful information.  
  
"Good morning sir" A sales clerk greeted him as he entered the store. "Is there anything I can help you find? Something nice for your girlfriend, perhaps?" The woman chimed.  
  
"I don't have a girlfriend." Trunks replied red-faced as he averted his gaze to the floor.  
  
"Oh!" The woman's surprise to his response was obvious. "I thought that."  
  
"I actually didn't come here to buy anything. I came here to ask some questions about the attack across the street yesterday." Trunks spoke with a most serious tone in his voice. "Did anyone see what happened by any chance?"  
  
The woman's pleasant face changed to an uneasy look. "Young man, I have already given all the information I have to the police. It was a horrifying experience, one I shan't want to remember. I don't know who you work for but unless this official police business I ask you to leave."  
  
"I am very sorry to ask you such a thing, but this is very important. My friend was attacked by the same monster yesterday. This information is vital to her safety." Trunks continued on with determination and concern in his eyes.  
  
The lady sighed, she could tell that he was very serious. There was someone he was trying to protect, it was obvious. "Very well. What would you like to know?  
  
Trunks talked to the woman for several minutes. Thanks to her information he was able to locate the area of woods the monster had emerged from. He was able to pick up a trail, which he followed for about 3 miles out of town. That was the point where he lost site of it.  
  
In another wooded area out of town Bulma landed her hover plane near the remains of Sakura's house. "What's wrong Sakura?" Bulma asked her passenger. "I know that this is no easy task, but you haven't said a word sine we left Capsule Corp."  
  
"I'm sorry Bulma, I was lost in thought." Sakura turned to Bulma with a forced smile. "Thank you for helping me like this, I really appreciate it."  
  
"No problem." Bulma replied as she grabbed a case from next to her seat. "Shall we get to work?" As she motioned to what was left of Sakura's house.  
  
"Sure!" Sakura responded in an upbeat tone.  
  
Bulma removed some capsules from the case she carried in her hand. She activated them and gave them a toss. Before the two women crates appeared. Each one was filled with compartments for packing all kinds of goods. Sakura and Bulma worked to the after noon packing anything of value to be found in the rubble of the once proud home. The girls chatted through the day, taking a break at lunch to eat the sandwiches Bulma had packed.  
  
When their job was finished Bulma returned the crates to their capsules and gave the case to Sakura. "Someday these things will return to the home they belong in. For now you can keep them anywhere you like." Bulma recited as she handed her the case with a smile.  
  
"I can't say thank you enough, Bulma." Sakura looked to Bulma with heartfelt gratitude in her eyes. "I may no longer have my home, but thanks to Trunks I still have my life. And thanks to you, I have everything else."  
  
"Well for as long as you need it, Capsule Corp will be your home." Bulma stated in a matter of fact tone of voice.  
  
"Ok!" Sakura exclaimed suddenly. "Let's go home!" She continued as she raised her arm in a forward motion.  
  
~Now, what am I going to say to Trunks when we get there? Sakura thought as the hover plane ascended from the ground. 


	8. I'M Sorry

Hello, Hello!!! Greetings everyone! I am sooo sorry it took me this long to get this typed up. I have a couple more chapters done and waiting to be typed. So I hope I can keep up this time. At worst case, I hope to post at least once a month if not more often.  
  
Thank you to all who have posted reviews. in the past. I ask if you read my story to give me reviews, I want to know what people think.  
  
Disclaimer: Why do we even post these things. You know all about it. don't own anything yada, yada. Although I did create Sakura, so I guess I own her. *shrugs*  
  
Ok, now I will shut up on to the fic.  
  
Chapter 8: I'M Sorry  
  
The hover plane came to a gentle halt all too soon. Sakura opened her eyes to find herself back at Capsule Corp.  
  
"Welcome home, Sakura." Bulma broke the silence with a smile.  
  
"Thank you." Sakura managed to choke out, fighting back tears.  
  
"Everything will be ok." Bulma spoke kindly. "We will be here for you as long as you need us."  
  
Sakura wiped at her eyes trying to drive away the moisture that had crept into them. "Thanks Bulma. I just feel overwhelmed right now. I think I need to rest."  
  
"Take all the rest that you need." Bulma smiled at Sakura once more and left the hover plane for the house.  
  
When Sakura was satisfied that all the tears had been wiped away she left the plane and headed for her room. As she entered Capsule Corp her mind raced wildly. What was she going to say to Trunks? She had not meant to make him upset, she was just curious to know about this boy she was quickly falling in love with. She just wanted to know if she was setting herself up for heartbreak. Her questions seemed to answer themselves.  
  
Sakura entered her new room and closed the door. She took the capsule case from her pocket and set it on the desk near her bed. ~Everything I own, all in once convenient case.~ she thought to herself.  
  
She breathed out a heavy sight as she collapsed on the bed. Her mind was reeling. What to say, what to do. She felt the sickness in her heart when she thought of Trunks. ~Why!~ She mentally screamed at herself. ~Why do I always do this to myself! I just don't learn, always setting my sights to the unattainable .~ Sakura remembered back to a time in her high school years. She had been though this before. Not once, but twice. ~I had become such good friends with Mamoru. He was really nice, funny, and very cute. We had many things in common. I was devastated when he found out I liked him. He told me, "I'm sorry I found out so late, I am already involved with someone else.~  
  
As Sakura continued her self-torment, Trunks was returning from his reconnaissance. It was the usual scene. Vegeta was training outside in the gravity room. His grandparents were chatting with his mom in the living room. But where was Sakura?  
  
"Hi Trunks!" Bulma gave her usual cheerful greeting that she always gave her alternate Universe son.  
  
"Hey." Was about all Trunks cold come up with for a reply. "Have you seen Sakura?"  
  
"She's in her room. I think everything is finally catching up with her. She seems depressed and emotionally drained." Bulma replied with a look of concern on her face. "She's really hurting and could use a friend. I tried to talk to her today but she seemed more distant than before."  
  
"Did you get the house all packed up?" Trunks' gaze turned to the stairs leading to the bedrooms.  
  
"Yup, were all set. All of Sakura's salvageable possessions are contained in once convenient capsule case." Bulma sang out in reply.  
  
"Good." Was the only thing Bulma heard from Trunks as he made his was to the stairs.  
  
Trunks found himself in front of Sakura's door. ~What do I say? How can I tell her what she wants to hear without telling her about myself? Well, here goes..everything~ Trunks swallowed hard and brought his fisted hand to the door. He knocked gently so as not to startle the poor girl.  
  
"Come in." Sakura answered the friendly know at the door. She sat straight up on the side of her bed and faced the door so she could greet her visitor. The door slowly opened and Sakura's heart started to race when she saw the lavender hair. Suddenly her stomach was doing flip-flops. Trunks could see she had a nervous look in her eyes.  
  
"Sakura." Trunks called out her name as he entered and closed the door behind him. "I am sorry about this morning."  
  
"No." Sakura said vehemently. "You have nothing to apologize for. I should not have pried into your personal life like that. I am the one who needs to apologize." She lowered her head to the floor as she finished her sentence.  
  
Trunks moved further away from the door and closer to Sakura. "Don't say that." Trunks relied. "There is nothing wrong with asking someone about themselves. It's just..." He hesitated, looking for the right words. "I. I.. Just can't just can't tell you." He bowed his head almost as if in shame. "I know that sounds strange." He continued with urgency in his voice. But there are reasons why I can't tell you about myself."  
  
Trunks now stood at arm's length from Sakura. She gazed up at him, her brown eyes shining.  
  
"I understand, Trunks." Sakura smiled at him for the first time since he entered the room. "You are a very mysterious person. I can live with that. I won't ask you any more questions that you can't answer."  
  
There was a brief silence between the pair. Sakura fidgeted slightly, searching for something else to say. Finally Trunks broke the silence.  
  
"Well, I better get cleaned up for dinner. See you downstairs?" He ended in a questioning voice.  
  
"Sure!" Sakura nodded her head in approval.  
  
"Ok.!" Trunks sounded off as he headed to his room.  
  
Sakura sighed as she settled back on the soft bed. ~Well, at least he's speaking to me again.~ Sakura spoke to herself and felt the most cheerful she had all day.  
  
Dinner was very pleasant that night. Sakura spent the time getting to know Trunks and his fellow Capsule Corp residents a bit better. It was nice, she felt the happiest she had been in a long time. The atmosphere was so family like. Except the mean looking one. Vegeta, she thought she remembered his name being. He came in from training, ate in silence and went back to train again. So, it was kind of a dysfunctional family at best. But all in all it was a pleasant end to a not so pleasant day.  
  
After the meal Sakura wished everyone a good night and headed off to bed. As she drifted asleep her senses were flooded by the essence of her lavender haired angel.  
  
And there you have it. Another chapter come and gone. Sorry again about the delay in posting it. I have a couple more to type and tweak. Next up "Pick- Nick in a Capsule". Find out what Bulma has up her sleeve. And why are Trunks and Sakura getting so flustered. Read and find out. Take care everyone!! 


	9. Pick Nick In a Capsule

Chapter9: Pick Nick In a Capsule  
  
Bulma has something up her sleeve. Will Trunks survive her market testing plans?  
  
Sakura and Trunks have some quiet time at last, but will it be worth the pain the future promises to bring.  
  
Momiji_k 


End file.
